1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to a toy vehicle having an extendable section.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles, in particular, motorized toy vehicles that can climb up and over various terrain are popular toys. One example of such toy vehicles is the claw wheel vehicle of U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,173. Depending on the length of the wheel base and weight distribution, toy vehicles climbing up inclines, regardless of the traction the wheels have on the surface, can tip over backwardly. Merely making a vehicle with a permanently extended wheel base may provide a solution to tipping of the vehicle, but does not provide much additional play or entertainment. Accordingly, there is a need for a toy vehicle with an extendable section for effectively increasing the front to back dimension of the vehicle to reduce tipping when the vehicle traverses an incline on a playing surface.